


A Little Left Out

by reeby10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Loneliness, M/M, Party, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: He hadn't come to the party meaning to drink, or at least not meaning to drink so much, but seeing everyone so happily paired off was more than a little depressing.





	A Little Left Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](https://interhouse-fest.livejournal.com/144175.html?thread=887087#t887087) at Interhouse Fest Comment-a-thon 2018.

The party was fun, probably, but Neville was really in no shape to appreciate it at the moment. He’d drunk more firewhiskey than was advisable, and he was definitely feeling it.

He hadn't come to the party meaning to drink, or at least not meaning to drink so much, but seeing everyone so happily paired off was more than a little depressing. He didn't begrudge them what happiness they'd found of course. They deserved it after the war. He just wished he could find some if his own. 

Lost in thought, he bumped into someone and stumbled, almost losing his balance. A hand reached out and caught him. He looked up, words of thanks dying on his lips when he saw who it was.

“M-Malfoy?”

Draco Malfoy raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow, smirking a little. “Some thanks would be nice. Or maybe an apology for running into me.”

“Uh, yes, thanks,” Neville replied, face going hot. “And sorry. I’m… a little drunk.”

“I can see that,” Malfoy said with a snort of laughter. His face softened a little, losing that sharp coldness, and he suddenly looked so much more attractive than Neville remembered. “Feeling a little left out by all the couples?”

“Yeah. I'm happy for them, it's just a little…”

“Lonely?” Malfoy asked. 

Neville nodded, wobbling a little when the movement made him dizzy. Malfoy caught him again, steadying him, and Neville did his best to smile his thanks. If he was a little more sober, he thought he’d be pretty humiliated by Malfoy having to keep him from falling so much.

“I know the feeling,” Malfoy said a moment later, voice soft. Neville frowned at him, and he smiled a little ruefully. “Despite what you may think of me, I do get lonely just like everyone else. I’m only human.”

“I didn’t… I mean, I don’t… “ Neville stuttered, face flushing again.

Malfoy shrugged. ”You did, but that's alright.” He paused, looking at Neville consideringly, then smiled a smile that had Neville warming in a way that had nothing to do with embarrassment. “Would you like to sit with me, have a drink?”

“Yes,” Neville said before he could think better of it. He’d probably regret it in the morning. Malfoy smirked, and Neville felt dizzy all over again. “Maybe just butterbeer for now though.”


End file.
